


From Red to Blue I Love You

by Star_Boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), I’m bad at titles, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pinning, Pidge | Katie Holt - Freeform, Pinning Keith (Voltron), Pinning Lance (Voltron), Post Season 4, Spoilers, They fall in love eventually, cute fluff, i don’t know what i’m doing, more tags to come, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Boi/pseuds/Star_Boi
Summary: Lance and Keith, Keith and Lance, no matter which one you ask “What do you think of him?” you somehow always get the same answer “Well I don’t hate them nor do I like them… But I’m not gonna tell them that”





	From Red to Blue I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my “first attempt” at writing fanfiction (first real attempt will forever stay in the dark at 0 reads) Feel free to comment ideas or tips. See you at the end *waves*. The rating will change as the story goes on. Updating schedule will be when I can fit it into my busy schedule.

 

 

It is one of those mornings for Keith, the one where he can finally wake up from a never-ending nightmare. The nightmare consists of many things, but are always the same; he always tries to prepare himself for them but yet he fails. The nightmare is the type that tortures your whole body and not just your mind. The type that will leave you sweating and endlessly tired, even when you feel rested.

Keith suffers this every night without fail.

The torture that Keith endures within these dreams can come in many different forms. At the start of the nightmare it always starts out in somewhat of a calming matter, but It always takes a turn for the worse. It always starts out at his family home back in South Korea, in their tiny kitchen. Keith is around 2 years old at the time when tragedy hits, but all he can remember is fact that there's death, and lots of it. 

Many years later he still can not bring himself to Google it either, so he lives with the guilt of forgetting something important. Without any of his say, he and his mom moved to the United States, to the state of Texas. His mom meets a new guy within the next month and falls head over heels, the guy is somewhat of an interesting character, he is the type to have different personalities depending on who he is around. After his mothers meeting of her “destined” pair it looks like they are finally happy, well at least his mother was.

He was anything but pleased if at all he felt abandoned.

His mother's happiness only lasted for a few months though, and all because one day she just up and disappeared with no trace, only leaving behind a small dagger. This is the moment when Keith feels the first real pain in his life; his mother's boyfriend had blamed him for her leaving, had blamed him for everything. He was being abused, and this pain had lasted for longer than the years he was in Korea, by the time he was the age of 4 he had had enough, so he ran away not taking anything but the knife his mom left for him on his bed, the morning that they found her missing. 

From this point on he spent his days walking, and walking, getting blisters on his feet, not having eaten in god knows how long. This lasted until he was picked up from in a ditch, all skin and bones, he was moved from foster home to foster home gradually putting weight back on him, but still being abused or assaulted at all of his new homes.

It was around Keith’s 9th birthday where he ended up with a somewhat lovely family. This family being Shiro’s. It’s at this point in the nightmare where it goes into what he would call fast forward, just like when watching a movie, but for Keith it’s terrifying. All he sees is the smiling faces of his loved ones, the ones that he will most likely never see again. 

Fast-forwarding to about the time when he’s a first-year student at the Galaxy Garrison, around the age of 16, the time where his whole world falls apart for the second time. Shiro was the only person he could trust, Keith did not even trust his foster parents as much as he did Shiro. Shiro was like an older brother to him, so the thought of him being missing ruptured his entire being and the fact that he was missing in the endless vast of space just made it 10x worse.

Keith put up with being at the Garrison for about five months after Shiro’s disappearance, he develops many issues, social anxiety, and anger issues, to name a few. The anger issues though were the most severe out of them, they made him lash out at anyone or anything. There is always the same incident the still shows up in this nightmare of his, the episode that he does not talk about, nor do his old classmates. He’s not even sure if Hunk, Pidge, or even Lance new. 

Yet the only details he allows himself to remember is the hurt, the screams the bloody screams, and the torture of not only him but the select few that he hurt.

His broken arms, ribs, and legs; his mind not all to sure of the details what happened after he ran away.

He always woke up after the same gut-wrenching part of the nightmare, the crash, the crash of the escape pod, the one that he had hoped that Shiro would be in. He is never expecting this to happen even though it does every single time. He was running, running as fast as he could, with his dagger on his belt. He gets there out of breath; he is panting, prying the door open.

Only to see what he did not want to, what he didn’t need to see, but yet he did. The blood the shards of glass, yet the blood, the blood was the most vibrant red he had ever seen. He makes his way into the ship, still its only getting worse as he moves into it. The suspense feels like it could kill him alone, it is so unbearable for him not knowing what to expect around the last corner.

Shiro, Shiro is what he sees, who he sees. Shiro is the owner of the blood that he sees covering the floor, coating the floor. Strung from the rafters is Shiro, the only person he knew to trust, the person that taught him what he knew, his older brother. Shiro was unmoving, unresponsive, he was dead.

_** ~ End of Nightmare ~ ** _

The way that Keith finds himself when he wakes up is all tangled in his sheets, sweating, panting, and his mind reeling. He can never calm himself down when this happens, trying to calm down only made the pain, the suffering worse. Trying to calm down means thinking about things from his past, the things that should help, yet only making it harder to calm down. 

He knows that Shiro’s not dead, he knows that he is just down the hall sleeping, but he just can't shake the feeling that he’s not there.

When this happens there’s only one way that he knows that helps him to calm down, and that is training till he feels dead himself. Training is gruesome at this time of the morning, according to his clock its about 4am earth time, so he has about 3 Vargas before everyone would wake up to start their day.


End file.
